Brenda of locksley
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Brenda watched as her father was killed by the sheriff of Nottingham's men. Not knowing what else to do she jumps onto the back of her horse ebony and takes off. She goes to the one place no one will look for her. Sherwood forest. There she meets little john who offers her a place amongst his camp when she tells him her story and that she is only 13.
1. Sheriff of Nottingham and running away

Chapter 1: Sheriff of Nottingham and running away.

Chelbell2016:

I am thinking of doing some movies now.

*Brenda of locksley*

Brenda's POV:

I am sat studying in my fathers office. He has insisted that after my afternoon combat training and bow practice that I take an hour or two into my studies. I agreed grudgingly otherwise he would not let me do either.

I hear him begin to prepare the letter that will help him free my arrogant brother. Robin was a pain before he left but he is still my brother so I hope they free him.

After he was finished writing the letter he approached me.

"Hows it coming?" He asks gently stroking my hair.

"Nearly finished," I say smiling up at me. "Seeing as its not due till the day after tomorrow can I finish later? I was thinking we could do something together."

He chuckled before nodding. "Okay lets-"

Before he can finish there is a commotion outside. My dog growls as he is disturbed by the noise.

"I WILL SEE HIM I TELL YOU!" Somebody yells as my father gets to his feet but motions for me to stay sitting. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"STOP THERE!" Duncan tells him.

"HELP ME MY LORD!" The visitor an old man who is bleeding pleads with my father.

Duncan approaches and grabs the man from behind.

"You should have waited!" He tells the man. "I'm sorry you were disturbed master and lady Brenda."

I just watch as my father speaks to Duncan. "Duncan its all right. Let him go."

The man walks forward and I can see that he looks completely frightened. It worries me about what could have frightened him so much.

"They've taken my Gwen," he says to my father. "My daughter."

My dad glances at me before asking the man. "Who's taken her?"

"Men on horses, in masks," the man says and I frown not knowing anyone like that. "We tried to stop them but- my son he's dead. He's dead."

That sets my father off and he quickly moves over to the man. He reaches for his sword and I begin to worry.

"Father," I say and he turns to me. "Don't go out there I have a bad feeling about this."

He smiles and strokes my cheek. "I will be back soon. Stay here."

He leaves. I do not listen. I quickly head for the highest tower. I gasp as I see my father surrounded by men in white cloaks on horses and wearing masks.

They are all holding flaming torches.

I hear the man who said his daughter was kidnapped say something. I am so worried.

The leader of the horsed me takes off his mask. I gasp as I glimpse the face of the sheriff of Nottingham.

"YOU!" My father says appalled.

"Locksley," the sheriff replied and I wonder what he wants.

"The king shall hear of this!" My father says.

I begin to run down the stairs grabbing my bow and quiver on the way. I may only be thirteen but I can still fight to help my father.

"GOD AND KING RICHARD!" I hear my dad yell.

I race faster but just as I get there my father is surrounded by the men and they attack. I scream but before they spot me I see two arms grab me around the waist.

As we get to the stables I see that it was Duncan.

"DUNCAN!" I yell trying to return to my father. "What are you doing? I have to go help father!"

"You can't help him now!" Duncan says and I see him bringing Ebony out of his stall. "You need to go. Before they find you!"

He shoves a saddle and reins onto my horse before turning back to me.

"Lady Brenda!" He says and I don't let him finish as I hug him. "I hope you stay safe Lady Brenda but you cannot stay here."

He hands me a bag with some food in and then he lifts me onto my horse. He slaps the hindquarters of Ebony and we go racing out of the barn.

I feel tears come to my eyes as I glance back at my home one last time. Then Ebony gets faster and I decide there is only one place to hide.

Sherwood forest.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Chelbell2016:

Okay short first chapter but I hope you like it. This is mainly to fill times between my series fanfictions.


	2. Little John and Will

Chapter 2: Little john and Will.

Chelbell2016:

I am slowly gonna write this please review.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Brenda's POV:

I feel myself become tired and weak as daylight shines through Sherwood forest.

Ebony suddenly stops after a few minutes and I wonder why but then I hear a voice.

"Hey Lass!" A mans voice says and I look up to see a butch man with long hair and a beard there. "What you doing out here?"

I go to speak but another man comes out and grabs my horse.

"Thanks for your gratitude my lady," he laughs and I see that he has brown hair and his eyes are slightly familiar. "We will be keeping your horse."

I use the last of my strength to kick him in the face.

Then I jump off of Ebony and grab my bow and Arrow.

I point them at the men. The clear leader of the group laughs.

"We won't hit a girl lass," he says but he glances at my choice of weapon. "But I must ask where you got that weapon!"

I sigh and lower it. "My father gave it to me."

He notices my small form and my tired and weak look. What I realize later is that as a father himself he would not let a child of such a young age go anywhere looking like I do.

"Come with us child," he says to the shock of his men. "We will take care of you. We are outlaws."

I thought about it for a minute and realized so am I now. I nod but before anything else can happen the dizziness takes over me and I pass out.

*Brenda of Locksley*

I feel myself begin to wake up. What shocks me is that how warm it is. I sit up slowly and see that I am laid by a warm fire.

"Ah your awake," the man from before says when he sees my eyes open. "Here drink this!"

He passes me a drink which is water so I gulp it down.

"Thank you," I say to him.

He nods before helping me to sit up.

"Can I ask what your name is?" He asks me.

"Brenda," I say to him. "Brenda of Locksley."

His eyes go wide. "What are you doing out here? God child you should be with your father."

I shake my head as I remember what happened. "My fathers dead! And if I go back to the castle I will soon join him."

He begs me to tell him the full story. I do from the old man entering my fathers office to the point where I met him. He shakes his head at the end.

"The sheriff of Nottingham is getting lower," he says to me gently. "Well if you want you can stay with us. We do have to steal but it is to help a lot of people."

I nod at him. "Thanks."

He gets up and pulls me to my feet.

"I will get my son Wolf to show you around," he says. "Hes 12 years old but the closest one here to your age."

"It will be fine," I say to him. "One question: What is your name?"

He smirks. "John little."

I nod and shake his hand. He leads me outside where his son Wolf is waiting.

"Hi," he says greeting me as if we have been friends for years. "I'm Wulf!"

"Brenda," I return the greeting.

He shows me the woods and then the pond.

He then takes me to meet the other men.

"Hey guys," he says to them and they all turn to look at the two of us. "Just want to introduce you to someone."

"Hello," I say shyly. "I'm Brenda of Locksley."

One of them suddenly looks up in shock. I notice him as the one who threatened to take Ebony.

"This is Bull, Will, Much, Trey," he listed everyone else but I forgot there names.

Will is the one who continues to stare at me.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Over the next month I become really close to the men of Sherwood forest. Wulf had told me about all the siblings he had and I was shocked.

And his mother was pregnant again.

Like every day since I arrived here I head to the stream to get some water. I take some in my hand and splash it over my face before getting a drink.

I hear a twig snap behind me. I quickly reach for my bow and point it at the area where the noise is.

"Who's there?" I demand.

"Just me," a voice says and I turn to see Will. "Sorry I made you jump."

I smile at him slightly. "Its okay."

He comes over and sits down beside me. "I need to talk to you."

I sigh wondering what he could want to talk to me about. "What about?"

He does not look at me when he answers. "Our father."

I glare at him not realizing what he said at first. "If you are here to tell me that the rumors are true you can go- Wait! What did you say?"

He speaks again. "Our father."

I get to my feet. "What do you mean our father? The only son MY father had was Robin."

Will gets up as well and raises his hands in mock surrender. "Look, do you remember your father or Robin telling you about another woman besides your mother and his own?"

I remembered how Robins mum had died and mine had abandoned me with my father. Thats why Robin and I did not get a long.

He also said how my mother was like the other whore that father went out with. Except my mother married him for a short time.

"Yeah," I say trying to calm down.

"She was my mother," he said.

I am silent as I contemplate this. If this is true than father never knew he had another son. If he did he probably would have took him in.

"So you're my brother?" I ask and when he nods. "How come we never knew about you?"

"Because when our so called brother came between them my mother did not want to make things worse by bringing me the Bastard child into it," he says clearly angry at Robin.

"Well," I say knowing father would have took him in in a heartbeat. "That would not have bothered father. He would have had you in a second!"

He perks up at this. "Really?"

I nod and smile.

For a few more minutes we talk and then we walk back to camp.

I still cannot believe that I have another brother.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Chelbell2016:

Please review.


	3. Robin!

Chapter 3: Robin.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Brenda's POV:

Come on a hunt... Wulf says. What could happen... Wulf says. Well currently we are being chased by Nottingham's men and there dogs.

They chase us through my old homelands.

Luckily Guy of Gisborne never met me and does not realize how valuable I am.

As we race up a tree I feel the locksley house crest bearing heavy against my chest. If they found out I would probably be killed on the spot.

We climb up a tree.

"Your dog meat kids!" One of the men below us said. "You know that!"

I grabbed my bow and aimed it at the dogs. "Call them off."

But they would not and I did not believe in hurting animals so I did nothing. Wulf behind me looks frightened. He did the hunting as I would not touch the animals even for food.

"Get down here!" Another soldier says. "You know what I've done!"

I begin to worry that if those dogs get us then they are going to rip us apart.

"Come down here!" They continue to yell up to us.

I keep my bow raised in warning to the men. If they come near us I will shoot.

"You're not playing by the rules kids," Guy says as he approaches. "Deer don't climb trees."

I glare at him. I am pretty sure that he had a hand in saying that my father was a witch and that is why he was executed. I had found that out the one time I had gone near the town. People were talking about my father as if he was inferior.

"Perhaps they think they're a game bird," Guy continues and I want to say something that would make my father want to slap me around the head and ground me for a year. "Shall we teach them to fly."

All the men agree and I realize they are going to chop down the tree that was my favorite when I was a kid. I wanted to yell at them but I could not risk giving my identity away.

"Get them down!" Guy says.

Just as they are about to begin cutting a voice halts them.

"Hold!" The man says and I wonder why the voice is so familiar to me. "I'm curios as to what manner of creature is so fearsome that it takes six men to attack two."

I glance down at the man to see long dirty blonde hair. I can't see his face but I wonder what makes him so brave to try and stop guy and his cronies.

"Stranger, this is no affair of yours," Guy says as he turns to the man.

"Well, have we treed the devil himself?" The man says and I can hear humor in his voice as he glances up at us and I cannot stop staring as I know him from somewhere. "Let me see. A small boy and girl a truly dangerous pair of animals."

Guy is beginning to get annoyed.

"These children killed one of the Sheriff of Nottingham's deer," Guy informs the man.

"You starve us!" Wulf says and I glance at him. "We needed the meat."

The man glances at us and then back at Guy.

"Look I advise you to move on pilgrim," he says clearly wanting to tell this man to get lost. "This is the sheriff's land."

The man shocks me by what he says next. "Wrong. This is my land and my tree. Therefore, whatever is in it also belongs to me."

Guy goes wide eyed.

"Might I have the pleasure of your name," he says to the man. "Before I have you run through?"

"Robin of Locksley!"

When I hear this my mouth drops open in shock. My brother. Wulf glances at me. So do all the men as I gasp but I try to hide it.

"Well, well," Guy says clearly as surprised as I feel. "Locksley. Welcome home. KILL HIM!"

My brother and Guys men begin to fight. I watch as he takes them down one by one why calling out to someone called Azeem. I wonder who that is.

I manage to get an arrow into one of them making Robin glance at me once more. I avoid his gaze.

Once he has warned Gisborne he turns to a colored man I would gather is Azeem.

"You!" He says to the man. "You travel 10,000 miles to save my life then leave me to be butchered? A young girl ended up taking out one."

"I fulfill my vows when I choose," Azeem says.

"Which does not include prayer times or meal times or any time I'm outnumbered six-to-one," Robin says and I roll my eyes.

Even though I still do not trust my older brother I notice how he seems different.

"You whine like a mule," Azeem says and I chuckle as he pats Robin on the shoulder. "You are still alive."

Robin picks up his sword and then turns to Wulf and I. Something tells me that he does not yet recognize me. Bear in mind I was about six the last time he seen me.

"Have no fear come down kids," he says to us.

We slowly climb down from the tree and I continue to look down.

"Is it true kids?" Robin asks us. "Did you kill a deer?"

"Hundreds of them," Wulf says before running off.

I turn to my brother and glance around at the lands. "I'm gonna give you some advice. Don't go to the castle!"

I run off before he can question me anymore.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Robin's POV:

Wondering what the girl meant I go running towards my old home. I am shocked when I see that the castle in no longer the sanctuary it was. It looks as if it has been burned.

"FATHER! BRENDA! DUNCAN!" I yell as I go running into the castle searching for its inhabitants. "FATHER! BRENDA!"

I see that even the inside has burned down. I worry more for the safety of the three people that lived here when I left. Brenda would be older but she is still a teen.

I look around for any sign of them. Where could they be? They could not be dead.

I then hear a creaking and look up to see a body in a steel cage. I whisper no as I step forward but then I realize that it is.

Its my father. He is wearing the crest but he has been burned alive by the looks of it.

"NOOO!" I cry as I turn into Azeem's chest.

"Who is it?" Azeem asks me after he glanced at the body.

"Its my father," I say just before we hear footsteps coming towards us. "Who's there? Who's there?"

I am hoping its either Brenda or Duncan.

"Master Robin?" A voice I recognize straight away says. "Is that you?"

Its Duncan.

"Duncan?" I ask as I pat Azeem on the shoulder to reassure him that its okay.

"Oh praise be," Duncan says coming towards us. "I thought god had abandoned us."

"Duncan, my father," I say pointing my sword at my fathers body.

"Oh its a miracle," Duncan says clearly happy I am here.

"Why, why didn't you cut him down?" I demand from him.

"Its a miracle," he says again. "I never thought I'd hear your voice again."

I grab him by the shoulders and shake him slightly. "Are you deaf?"

"Easy," Azeem says and for the first time I see the condition of Duncan. "Look at him."

His eyes they are ruined. He cannot see. That is why he could not cut my father down.

"I would have done if I could see," Duncan says and I regret my actions now.

I bend down and look at all the scars and swelling that used to be his eyes. "Who did this to you Duncan?"

"Guy, Guy of Gisborne," he says and I feel my anger levels raise at the man I nearly killed. "With the sheriff and his witch looking on."

I look around. "Why?"

"They say that the sheriff captured your father worshiping the devil," Duncan explains. "That he signed a confession before the bishop."

"No," I say knowing its a lie. "Its not possible."

"Nottingham declared all locksley lands forfeit," Duncan explains.

"Did you believe the charges?" I ask.

Duncan shakes his head. "Not even when they took my eyes."

I pulled him in for a hug when something occurred to me, "Brenda?! What happened to Brenda?"

Duncan pulls back and answers my question. "Brenda watched as Nottingham's men attacked your father but before they could take her I managed to get her out of here on Ebony."

I nod thanking the lord that my sister escaped. "Do you know where she went?"

"No," he replies. "I did not want the sheriff's men to torture it out of me," he replies. "But I don't think she would have gone to all the regular places."

I sigh and decide that it is time to cut my father down.

When it is day light I have just finished burying my father.

I place a cross where his grave is and the locksley crest is on top.

Azeem comes over and grips my shoulder. "We must go."

I nod but do not yet move. I worry for my thirteen year old sister.

"He loved you and Brenda till the end young master," Duncan says from where he is sitting with a cloth now covering his eyes. "He never gave up hope of your return."

I smile a little. "I should have been here. He called the crusades a foolish quest. He said it was vanity to force other men to our religion."

"But you must flee now," Duncan says to me. "Head south to safety. Gisborne will surely seek revenge."

I see that Azeem has come over.

"I hear you Duncan," I say but I know there is one more person I need to find. I turn to Azeem."You should go home. My worlds turned up-side-down here. I cannot ask you to come where I am going."

"Alone christian you will only get yourself killed," Azeem points out to me. "Besides there is nothing left for me to go home to."

I take out a dagger as there is one last thing I want to say to my father.

"I will not rest until my father is avenged," I vow as I slice my hand open and let the blood drip down. "I swear it by my own blood. I will also find my sister and protect as he did."

I move away after grabbing the Locksley crest. This is mine now.

I know that now I must head to inform Peters family of what happened.

I need to find Marion.

As we head out of my old lands something occurs to me. That young girl who warned me not to come into this castle. Could that have been Brenda.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Chelbell2016:

Okay please if you like this say so.


	4. Siblings reunited

Chapter 4: Siblings reunited.

Chelbell2016:

Okay hope you enjoy.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Brenda's POV:

There is a man trying to cross the river in Sherwood forest. We have set a trap for him and he is now in the river.

Will wanting a joke has to say something or rather sing it.

"There was an old man from Nottingham,

who tried to cross the river,

oh what a dope, he tripped on a rope,

Oh look at him shiver."

I smile at my brothers antics. Will had become quite protective of me lately.

"BEG FOR MERCY RICH MAN!" Will continues.

I stay at the back where I cannot see his face but the minute I hear his voice I know who it is.

"I beg of no man," the voice says oh no its Robin.

Suddenly little John and the other men come out of hiding wanting to fight. I step out with my brother who pulled my hand.

"Well this here is our river," Will said to Robin. "And any man who wishes to cross must pay taxes."

Robin steps towards us and when he glances at me he freezes for a second. Oh god please tell me he does not know.

"I will pay no tax," Robin says. "As you can see I have nothing. Not even my sword."

"BOLLOCKS!" John says from the other side of the rives. "Any man who travels with two servants and claims he's got no bloody money is either a fool or a liar."

"Yeah he's a liar!" Will yells.

"Who are you?" Robin asks John.

"John Little!" John says to him. "Best man of the woods. Hey lads?"

Everyone cheers but I glance at the two men he was with. One is Duncan. But for some reason he has a cloth over his eyes.

Robin glances from all the men to me. "Well best man, do you lead this rabble?"

I do not take my eyes off of his. I know now that he knows who I am.

"Yes I do mate," John says and he also glances at me. "And if you toss-pots want to travel through Sherwood Forest, its going to cost you... that gold medallion."

I glance at my brothers chest to see that he is wearing fathers medallion. So he did visit the castle.

Rob grabs it and holds it in his fist. Then he looks up.

"This is sacred to me," he tells John.

"Its sacred to us too matey," John says. "That there will feed us for a blooming month."

"You'll have to fight me for it," Robin says.

I sigh. Does it always have to come to fighting with Robin. Thats why he wanted to join the crusades.

"Love to mate," John says and tosses his stick to Robin.

Robin catches it but I know for a fact he does not know how to use it. A bow and Arrow is his choice of weapon just like mine.

"Be careful father," Wulf says heading over to his father and passing him the stick. "He walloped 12 of the sheriff's men."

I watch as Robin recognizes Wulf. Again he glances at me as Wulf joins my side.

"Is that so?" John asks clearly impressed even though he is trying not to show it. "Reckon I'm gonna enjoy this."

"HEY!" Robin calls out to Wulf who turns to him. "Thats your father?"

Wulf nods with a smile and Robin mock nods in return.

The others begin to cheer for John but I do not get involved. That is still my brother out there. The guys move the moor and Duncan out of the way.

As Rob turns to face John, John smacks him in the hand with his stick. Making Robin gasp in pain.

Then the fight is on. They begin to beat stick against stick.

Robin falls into the water after only a few hits. I shake my head.

"He's drowning!" Will cheers even though he sends a curious look my way.

John then shows Rob that he has his Medallion.

"Lost something?" John asks Robin and when Rob reaches for it he pulls it out of the way. "Thanks for the taxes."

"Looks like the little rich boy is lost for words eh?" Will asks.

Robin looks to his friend. "Any great ideas?"

"GET UP!" The man advises. "MOVE FASTER!"

Rob whispers something as he gets to his feet and chases after John.

"WATCH IT JOHN!" Will yells just before Robin hits John with his staff from behind.

John gets back to his feet.

"We're not through yet!" Robin tells him.

I shake my head and pray my brother and john stop fighting soon.

"All right my old cocker," John says. "You want another good walloping. You shall have one."

John gets knocked down my brother. When he goes to get up Robin kicks him in the backside making him groan.

"Seems like I made it past the gate John little," Robin says. "Or should I call you Little John?"

I smirk a little. My brother is still arrogant.

As Wulf even cheers his father on John hits him at one point and splits my brothers mouth open. I place a hand over my mouth but I do not move.

Robin got back to his feet and the fight was on again. It carried on until with a few words and he knocked him into the water again.

I hope to god that he is all right as he goes over the waterfall.

He was and after giving John a swimming lesson the two talk. I head back to camp. I am not ready to speak to my oldest brother yet.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Later on as the others are at the camp I sit away from them. I do not want to speak to Robin yet. I hear them yelling about my father as Duncan sticks up for him.

Sooner rather than later Will approaches me.

"That brother of yours has a big mouth," he says to me sitting down besides me. "He's told everyone about him being your big brother and hes trying to get them to fight."

I shake my head.

"He's your brother too," I say and he flinches. "But that is Robin for you. So... are you going to tell him?"

"No!" He snaps but then he looks guilty. "Sorry but I can't. Its just the way it is. Don't tell him Brenda."

I nod at him. "I won't tell him. I promise. But I do want to go and speak to an old friend."

He nods and I get to my feet and travel over to the men. Without speaking to my brother who is watching me I lean down next to Duncan.

"Hey Duncan," I say gently. "Its Brenda."

"Lady Brenda," Duncan says and he turns to hug me. "You are alive."

"Thanks to you," I say smiling over his shoulder. "You saved my life."

He seems overjoyed.

"Master Robin," Duncan says making me wince as my brother takes Duncan's hand. "Look its your sister."

Robin looks straight into my eyes. "I know. And I was hoping Brenda that I could have a few minutes of your time."

I quickly get to my feet.

"I'm tired maybe another time," I run to my tent and crawl inside.

*Brenda of Locksley*

"FATHER NOOOOOOO!" I yell as I sit up in the the tent.

Once again I had the nightmare of my fathers death. I begin to breathe heavily and seconds later I hear voices outside my tent.

"Brenda," the voice that I did not want to hear right now says.

"Go away!" I tell Robin.

He sighs before opening the tent. I turn away from him but he sits down besides me.

"Nightmare?" He asks me gently.

"What do you care?" I snap at him. "I'm just the whore's daughter!"

"Brenda!" He tries again.

"Why wasn't you there Robin?" I ask him as tears pour down my face. "Was the crusades really more important then father?"

"You don't understand," he says getting a little mad.

"DAMN RIGHT I DON'T," I yell straight at his face. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT MADE YOU RUN AWAY. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY FATHER SENT A MILLION LETTERS BEGGING FOR YOUR RELEASE WHEN YOU DID NOT WANT US. AND MOST OF ALL! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAME BACK!"

I jump out of the tent leaving a stricken Robin behind me. I race to the waterfall and sit down. I let all my tears out of the last few months.

There is a sound and I turn to see the man known as Azeem behind me.

I wipe the tears off of my face.

"I suppose you're here to tell me I was in the wrong," I say as my chest aches. "That I should go back and apologize."

"I am not your father," he says gently. "It is not my place. But I will say this. Holding onto hate can make a person bitter."

I look at him confused. "I don't hate Robin. It's just that for the last few weeks of his life father was determined to bring Robin home. When Robin finally makes it back father is gone."

Azeem sits down next to me.

"I think your father would want you to try and make amends with your brother," he says and I glance out to the river but do not say anything. "I also think that you know I am right."

He leaves not long after.

I glance up at the sky and pray for guidance. I used to pray all the time but after my father died and the bishop signed the papers I refused to believe.

*Brenda of Locksley*

Chelbell2016:

Okay another chapter gone. Will Brenda forgive her brother?


End file.
